


Unvergessen

by Schattenspieler



Category: The Lorax (2012), The Lorax - Dr. Seuss
Genre: Angst, Ehrgeiz, Humor, M/M, Veränderung, Übernatürlich
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 00:59:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattenspieler/pseuds/Schattenspieler
Summary: Seine Mutter sagte immer das Equipment, ist das wichtigste. Du musst nach etwas aussehen, um etwas zu sein. Vermutlich hatte sie damit  nicht gemeint er soll sich verfluchte  Büromöbel zulegen, aber eigentlich hatte er ja  nur wie ein großartiger Geschäftsmann wirken wollen. (AU nicht Beta-gelesen, später Oncest geplant)





	Unvergessen

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiriert von einer Geschichte von „Bluesy “ in der Once-ler zum ersten mal seine neuen Kleider bekam. Darunter die grünen Handschuhe, welche sobald er sie über zog fast schon ein Eigenleben besaßen.

Seine Mutter sagte immer das Equipment, ist das wichtigste. Du musst nach etwas aussehen, um etwas zu sein.  
  
Das war wohl der Grund warum er heute hier in diesen Laden stand. Die Luft roch staubig und etwas trocken. Unangenehm obwohl sich jemand redlich mühe gegeben hatte, die Räumlichkeiten auf zu werten, mit ein paar Duftkissen und getrockneten Bütten.   
Vermutlich brauchte es ein gewisses Klima, um die Antiquitäten in einem guten Zustand zu erhalten.   
  
Seufzend fuhr sich Once-ler durchs Haar. Seine Haut juckte etwas unter den steifen Kragen und der straff gebundenen Krawatte. Der Mann neben ihn redete noch immer über die Möbel. Er war wesentlich kleiner und sein Haar war schütteren. Obwohl er untersetzt war und einen Schnurrbart hatte war er Once-ler sympathisch. Seine pummeligen Wangen hatten eine Apfelröte und um die kleinen Augen, waren unglaublich viele Lachfalten. Once-ler fand, der Mann sah ein bisschen so aus wieder Buchhändler aus der unendlichen Geschichte, nur sorgsamer gekleidet.  
  
„Neue Möbel haben einfach keine Geschichte! Sie sind vielleicht eine Spezialanfertigung und exquisit aber die Geschichte - die kleinen Zeichen, machen die Bedeutung aus! Erst mit den Gebrauch kommt der Charakter! Es ist als würden die Gegenstände die Essenz ihrer Nutzer aufsaugen über die Jahre. Ihnen eine Seele verleihen! Etwas das viel zu wenige  Leute schätzen.“, polterte der Herr neben ihn weiter mit leidenschaftlicher Inbrunst. „Es ist schön mein Herr, das ein junger Mensch wie sie, sich dafür interessiert! Ich hatte einen Schreibtisch und einen passenden Stuhl, eines wirklich großartigen Unternehmers hier gehabt. Etwas das ganz nach ihrem Geschmack gewesen wäre, nach dem was Sie  mir erzählt haben. Zu schade das  Sie nicht eher hier her kamen, nun habe ich diese zwei Stücke schon für die Auktion angemeldet!“   
  
Unauffällig versuchte er sich etwas Erleichterung zu verschaffen und lies seinen Finger zwischen seinen Kragen und seinen Hals rutschen. Die Businesskleidung, war noch etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig.  
Etwas unangenehm berührt glühten seine Wangen ob des Lobes. Eigentlich wollte er sich Ideen für eine angemessene  Einrichtung holen. Sein Stiel war zu wenig ausgeprägt. Sein Büro war so auffällig. Der Architekt hat großes geleistet.   
Aber die Einrichtung – da lag das Problem – sie war in seinem Kopf schön gewesen... aber in der Realität.   
Once-ler wusste das er sich in Gewässer begab, wo der  richtige Eindruck alles war. Und sein Schreibtisch war gut und gewaltig aber es reichte nicht. Er musste seinen Horizont erweitern. Seinen Geschmack – wie sagte  man? Kultivieren?  
  
Bevor  er  sich etwas  anfertigen lies, wollte er  lieber erst mal etwas nutzen, mit  dem schon andere große und bedeutende Männer beeindruckt hatten. Das Lob war also wirklich nicht gerechtfertigt, aber  er wollte sich nichts anmerken lasen und Lächelte daher lieber und fragte „Eine Auktion?“  
  
„Es gibt demnächst eine Auktion in Willingfeld – für wirkliche Liebhaber, mit exquisiten Raritäten und einigen Kuriositäten. Ein muss für jeden Sammler. Zu allen Stücken wird ausführlich Ihr Hintergrund dargelegt.“, schwärmte der Mann.  
  
„Das hört sich Interessant an. Sie sagten sie veräußern selbst zwei Gegenstände, eines großen Unternehmers?“   
  
„Oh ja Sir. Sie sollten es sich ansehen. Hier – nehmen Sie diese Karte. Ich denke  es wird  so manches dabei sein, was ihr Interesse erregen könnte.“  
  
„Vielen Dank Mister Withe. Aber wollen Sie mir nicht die  Geschichte dieser zwei Stücke erzählen? Ich bin nun sehr neugierig.“  
  
„Haha – nun das ist schön, aber gehen sie auf die Auktion. Gerry Haper ist ein Freund von mir. Er leitet die Auktion und hat auch alle Einzelheiten. Der Mann ist ein erstaunlicher Rhetoriker und Geschichtenerzähler. Mann sollte seine Zunge vergolden. Er wird Ihnen die Geschichte viel besser darbieten könne als ich.“

Nach der Auktion war Once-ler eins Klar: Man sollte Gerry Hapers Zunge nicht vergolden - sondern abschneiden und verbrennen! Der Mann war ein Dämon und rhetorisches Genie!   
Genau aus diesem Grund hatte er nun auch so einige Stücke erworben und nicht nur die Gegenstände von Mister Withe. Wirklich - er war  beeindruckt!   
Mit seinen neuen Reichtum waren die Anschaffungen nicht billig, aber auch nichts weswegen er sich Sorgen machen musste. Dennoch war er sehr unruhig gewesen und sein Magen rumorte unangenehm, als er die Summe bestätigte.   
Das Problem war nicht das Geld an sich. Er konnte es sich leisten, ohne das es weh tat. Das hatte er mehrfach geprüft! Aber alles war noch so neu und er hatte nie mit so viel Geld umgehen müssen. Once-ler wollte wirklich nicht geizig erscheinen. Aber vermögend zu sein, war eine erhebliche Umstellung und machte ihn immer noch etwas panisch. Er musste sich unbedingt entspannen lernen und aufhören sich wie ein Pfennigfuchser zu verhalten, der noch jeden Pfennig 3 mal umdrehte. Er hatte das Geld – nur noch nicht die Nerven und das Gefühl dafür...  
  
Ein Grund öfter an solchen Veranstaltungen teil zu haben, mit Erfahrungen lernte man am besten!  
  
Vielleicht sollte er zu Haper mehr Kontakt pflegen oder besser noch Rhetorikunterricht nehmen. Der Mann konnte einem den Mund wässrig reden. Die Auktion war fast eine Schlacht am Kalten Buffet gewesen und alle wollten die speziellsten Happen.   
  
In seinen Augen hatte es sich wirklich gelohnt – schon allein wegen der neuen Kontakte, die er hatte knüpfen können.   
Ein paar hatten ihn belächelt aber die meisten waren entzückt von dem 'Neuen Blut' in ihren Reihen. Once-ler war sehr zufrieden mit sich.  
  
Sehr zufrieden war er auch mit seinen neu eingerichteten Büro! Der Imposante Raum war endlich gefüllt und wirkte nicht mehr so lächerlich wie zuvor. Er hatte auch einen kostbaren Teppich erstanden und unter dem Schreibtisch platzieren lassen – auch von der Auktion.  
Sein bei der Auktion ersteigerte Schreibtisch war enorm! Halbrund in einer Sichelform mit vielen raffinierten Stauplätzen – überaus schick und ehrfurchtsgebietend. Und der Stuhl erst! Er reichte fast bis an die Decke und war einfach: Wow!   
Die Gegenstände waren gereinigt und sahen auf den ersten Blick nagelneu aus, aber es gab kleine Spuren des Vorbesitzers. Wie ein leichter Geruch nach würzigen Zigarre. Ein kleiner Brandfleck... ganz offensichtlich war der Vorbesitzer ein begeisterter Raucher... und Whiskytrinker. Es gab ein ausziehbare Platte, wo offenbar das Glas immer Platz gefunden hatte und verschütteter Alkohol, die schöne Lackierung angegriffen hatte.   
Die Stelle wurde von einem nicht ganz runden Kreis markiert und roch etwas nach Aprikose. Und es gab ein paar Spuren wie von Krallen. Etwas zu gewaltig, als das sie von einer normalen Hauskatze stammen konnten – als Once-ler sie entdeckt hatte, war ihm ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken gelaufen... natürlich hatte Mister Haper davon erzählt aber es zu sehen... zu entdecken! Brrr – da schauderte es ihm gleich etwas mehr.  
  
Was hatte ihn Miss Barbett du Bou gesagt? Man munkelte über eine Bären angriff? Absoluter Blödsinn in seinen Augen! Wie sollte ein Bär ins Büro kommen? Andererseits konnte es auch nicht schaden die Glasscheiben zu verstärken und ein paar Schreckfallen gegen wilde Tiere zu installieren! Überlegte Once-ler etwas Nervös und überhaupt nicht überängstlich – er war ja kein Hasenfuß!  
  
Die Stücke jeden Falls waren komplett original geblieben, bis auf der Bezug des Chefsessels. Hier wurde der rote Samtbezug erneuert.   
  
Am Anfang hatte er es fast  nicht gewagt, sich zu setzen. Wie eine Katze um den heißen Brei, war er herum geschlichen. Bis er sich endlich ein Herz faste und sagte: Once-ler! Du bist lächerlich! Das sind deine verdammten Möbel jetzt – bezahlt und aufgestellt. Also setz dich auf deinen Hintern, verdammt noch mal!  
Und Gott - der Sessel war bequem und groß! Once-ler konnte es immer noch nicht fassen das die Lehne bis fast an die Decke reichte! Vielleicht sollte er noch einen Kronleuchter installieren lassen? Allein der Transport hatte eine Woche benötigt und übernächste Woche würde Mister J.J. Harvey vorbei kommen um sich die zwei schönen Stücke zu besehen. Once-ler hatte einen unglaublichen Drang den Mann zu beeindrucken! Er wollte alles schön in Szene setzen. Das mit den Kronleuchter könnte knapp werden aber Once-ler konnte sich vorstellen, das es sich lohnen würde.  
  
Er müsste Lächeln wenn er zurück dachte, an vergangene Woche. Diese Auktion! Once-ler schüttelte grinsend den Kopf und streichelte abwesend mit der Hand über die Holzkante des Schreibtisches.  
Er hatte wirklich geglaubt, das Mister J.J. Harvey ihn hassen würde  
\- auf einer gewiesenen Ebene stimmte das vielleicht sogar!  
Dieser unglaubliche Abend und diese Unmöglichen Leute! Er dachte gerne daran:

_ '“Ach wenn das nicht der junge  Aufstrebende CEO der Thneed Co. ist! Mein Lieber – ich hoffe sie wissen worauf Sie sich da mit ihren Neuerwerb eingelassen haben!“, schwatzte eine alte Dame, die sich zu ihm an die Bar setzte. Once-ler wäre vor Schreck fast aus seinem taubengrauen Anzug gefahren! Die Lady hatte ein lavendelfarbenes Abendkleid an und eine passende  Fellstola. Im ersten Moment erinnerte ihn die Frau an seine Tante wegen der Farbwahl. Aber dieser Eindruck zerstreute sich schnell! Wo seine Tante ein Nilpferd mit einer Männerstimme war, war diese Frau eine Gazelle mit eine klein Mädchenstimme. Als sie näher kam, roch er ein süßliches Parfüm, das auch eine herbe Note Flieder aufwies.   
„Oh – Guten Abend Madame?“, versuchte Once-ler von dem Schrecken des plötzlichen Überfalls seine Zunge wieder zu finden.   
Er hatte gehofft hier an der Bar, im schummrigen Licht der Geweihlampen sicher zu sein. Once-ler war etwas unsicher, er kannte niemanden, da Mister Withe sich leider entschuldigen musste für den Abend.  
Und in dem man vorgab etwas zu trinken konnte man sich vor Konversation ganz gut retten.  
„Es ist Miss Barbett du Bou , mein Lieber.“ , sagte sie und reckte ihm eine elegante schmale Hand entgegen.   
Der Handrücken nach oben geneigt. Sie trug passende Abendhandschuhe zu ihrem Kleid und an ihren Fingern glitzerten allerlei Ringe.   
Als er nach ihrer Hand griff, um sie zu schütteln und sagte „Freut mich, ich bin Mister Once-ler!“  und die Dame anfing zu lachen, das ihre in schönen weißen Locken zitterten, beschlich Once-ler das ungute Gefühl irgend etwas falsch gemacht zu haben.   
Was auch immer er falsch gemacht hatte, Miss du Bou verschonte ihn und schmunzelte nur Amüsiert, wie sie sagte: „Ach das weiß ich doch mein Lieber!“'  
  
Verwundert zog er die Brauen zusammen, „So?“, er wollte nicht unhöflich sein, aber er kannte hier niemanden, warum sollten die Leute also ihn kennen? Vielleicht war er einfach naiv.  
„Nicht so bescheiden mein Lieber! Sie sind aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht, wie eine Sternschnuppe und haben bei ihren Aufschlag einen Krater hinterlassen, den man nicht übersehen kann. Und das nicht nur mit ihrem Thneed-Geschäft. Raffiniertes Produkt muss ich schon sagen.“, sie winkte einen Kellner zu sich und so gleich saßen sie beide mit einer Flöte Champagne in der Hand beisammen.  
Seine Wangen fühlten sich heiß an und Once-ler war dankbar für das private Licht. Das seine roten Wangen hoffentlich übertünchte. Ihm war das wirklich peinlich! Und dann nannte ihn diese seltsame Frau auch noch die ganze Zeit 'Mein Lieber!' Die alte Schachtel war bestimmt an die 70 – da  half auch die ganze Schminke nichts, um das zu verschleiern!  
„A..ach so. Em - Miss du Bou? Wie so meinen Sie: Nicht nur in meinem Thneed-Geschäft?“, fragte Once-ler und nippte schnell an seinem Glas. Wobei er sich fast verschluckt hätte. Der Alkohol prickelte auf seiner Zunge.   
  
Miss du Bou lächelte und zog einen kleinen Chinesischen Seidenfächer hervor, mit dem Sie sich etwas Luft zufächelte, was ihr Parfüm noch mehr im Raum verbreitete. „Nun – Sie haben mit ihrer Anwesenheit alle ganz schön aufgeschreckt. Oder besser gesagt, hat Stenley sich ganz schön was damit geleistet, dieser unmögliche Querkopf. Und dann legen Sie sich  auch noch in der Auktion mit Mister J.J. Harvey an! Ich dachte er würde vor Wut jeden Moment in sein Scheckheft beißen – herrlich - als Sie ihr letztes vernichtendes Gebot für den Schreibtisch abgegeben haben und als wäre das nicht genug schnappen Sie ihm auch noch den Sessel vor der Nase weg! Ach was habe ich gelacht!“, plätscherte Miss du Bou vergnügt, wie ein murmelnder Wald Bach vor sich hin und Once-ler war hoffnungslos verwirrt. Wer waren den bitte Stenley und Harvey???  
  
Als hätte irgend eine Macht im Ether seine verwirrte Frage gehört, drehte sich ein Mann zu ihnen um ,der auch schon eine Weile an der Bar gesäßen hatte.Sein Haar war  Schwarz aber mit weißen Strähnen an den Schläfen durchzogen, wie auch sein gut gefleckter Schnurrbart. „Oh Barbett, jetzt übertölpele den Armen jungen Mann doch nicht so! Obwohl ich gestehen muss das du recht hast.“, meinte er zu Miss du Bou bevor der direkten Blickkontakt zu ihm aufnahm, mit einem freundlichen Lächeln „Sie müssen wissen Mister Once-ler – eigentlich sind wir eine Geschlossene Gesellschaft. Das Mister Withe einen Neuling auf unsere Gästeliste setzt und das auch noch so kurzfristig vor der Auktion ist schon ein tolles Ding! Und dann haben sie auch noch ganz zufälliger weise das Interesse an den selben Stücken wie Mister Harvey! Der bekannt ist für seine Leidenschaft zu eben jenen Unternehmer aus den 50igern.“, erläuterte der Mann und griff in seine Innentasche nach einem Zigarettenetui. Er nahm sich eine heraus und bot auch Once-ler eine an, der dankend abwinkte. Der Mann steckte sich die schmale schwarze Zigarette an und nahm das Gespräch glatt wieder auf: „Zumal Mister Withe das auch genau weiß. Mann könnte meinen der Gute wollte Mister Harvey ganz  bewusst eins auswüschen – dieser unglaubliche Unruhestifter!“,erläuterte der neue Mann mit dem Pfefferhaar. Aber er klang durch die Kannte weg amüsiert und nicht ärgerlich wie man meinen könnte. Offenbar vergnügten ihn die Entwicklungen jüngster Zeit.  
  
„Oh - Sie sind eine geschlossene Gesellschaft? Das war mir nicht bewusst  Mister...?“, fragte Once-ler nach und versuchte nicht wieder an seinen Kragen rum zu zerren - eine dumme Angewohnheit, wenn er nervös  wurde!  
Aber er war diese Anzüge auch einfach noch nicht gewöhnt! Once-ler hatte sich extra eins seiner Thneeds zum eleganten Plastron gebunden, damit er den Kragen etwas lockerer  tragen konnte – zumal er damit sündhaft gut aussah - ohne angeben zu wollen. Trotz allem fühlte er sich verschwitzt unter der feinen Truffulawolle...   
  
„Meine Manieren...“, rief der Mann vergnügt und in keiner weise Besorgt. Der Mann bot ihn eine festen trockenen Händedruck an  und stellte sich als Baron Ch. G. von Querfurt vor. Das Ch. G. stand für Chester Gregorius, wie ihm Miss du Bou freundlich erläuterte. Beide versicherten ihm auch, dass er sich keine Sorgen machen musste wegen der Geschlossenen Gesellschaft. Immerhin hatte ihn Mister Withe – besagter Stenley, wie er nun wusste -  eingeladen. Sie würden sich sogar sehr freuen wenn er ab jetzt ein gängiges Mitglied würde.   
Once-ler gewann schnell den Eindruck das diese Leute für jede neue Ablenkung dankbar waren. Und er als sprichwörtliche Neuheit in der Gesellschaft der Reichen, war eine angenehme Zerstreuung vom bisherigen Trott in der High Society   
  
„Oh denken Sie den das Mister Harvey nachtragend sein wird?“, erkundigte sich Once-ler und versuchte nicht unsicher oder defensiv dabei zu wirken. Er war nicht scharf darauf es sich mit anderen zu verscherzen – zumindest noch nicht.  
  
„Nachtragend?“,Miss du Bou lachte „Er wird Sie hassen und verfluchen mein Lieber!“  
  
„Nun, nun Barbett – Mister Harvey ist kein Unmensch. Aber es stimmt schon das er keine lieblichen Gefühle für Sie entwickeln dürfte Mister Once-ler - immerhin sammelt er seit Jahren die Gegenstände seines Idols und es war so lange unklar wo der Schreibtisch und Stuhl waren.“, resümierte der Baron an seiner Zigarette ziehend und eine würzigen Schwall ausstoßend. Once-ler glaubte eine Note Zimt auszumachen. Miss du Bou klatschte die Hände zusammen und fügte hinzu „Und nun sind auch noch Sie Eigentümer dieser Stücke! Ich persönlich finde ja sie passen sehr viel besser zu ihnen  mein Lieber, als zu Mister Harvey.“  
  
Once-ler blinzelte verwirrt,“Wenn ich um eine Erläuterung Bitten dürfte Miss du Bou?“ er wollte eben einen Schluck aus seinem Glas nehmen und stellte etwas verblüfft fest das es leer war. Aber der Baron kümmerte sich schnell um diesen Umstand als er Once-lers Engpässe gewahr wurde. Allmählich fühlte er sich Wohler in seiner neuen Gesellschaft. Eingelullt von dem würzigen Rauch und entspannt von dem Alkohol der sein Inneres wärmte. Zumal die älteren Herrschaften nett waren. Immer wieder neckten sie einander, so das Once-ler gut damit klar kam, das seine Jugend auch immer mal auf die Schippe genommen wurde.   
  
Miss du Bou lies sich von Baron Querfurt eine neues Glas reichen und meinte angenehm „Nun mein Lieber Sie haben ja schon von Mister Haper einiges gehört. Es mag sein das Mister Harvey eine große liebe zur Mode hegt und ein großer Anhänger von Mister Greed-ler ist, dessen Stücke sie ja erworben haben. Sie können das wegen ihrer Jugend nicht wissen, aber Mister Greed-ler war DER Mittelpunkt in der Modewelt in den 50er Jahren. Mit Talenten gesegnet von den Mister Harvey nur träumen kann! Das beeindruckendste Stück von Mister Greed-ler ähnelt sogar ihren Thneed etwas.“  
  
  
Once-ler hörte gespannt  zu. Als Miss du Bou sein Thneed ansprach wurden seine Augen groß in staunen. Sogar noch mehr als Miss du Bou weiter sprach, nachdem sie kurz an ihrem Champagner nippte.  
  
„Wie Sie war er eine unbekannte Größe gewesen. Blutjung und praktisch aus dem Nichts gekommen. Er bereicherte die Modewelt enorm, aber sein Triumphstück war ein Accessoires gewesen, welches so speziell gewebt war, dass man es als Schal genau so gut tragen konnte, wie als langes oder kurzes Kleid, Stola, Mantel – es ersetzte eine ganze Reihe Kleidungsstücke. So sah es erst mal nur aus, wie eine Art Stoffschlauch aber das Material lies sich sehr eng verdichten und stark ausweiten. Sein größter Erfolg.“  
  
Der Baron nickte  und schmunzelte über Once-ler der aus sah, wie ein Fisch auf den Trockenen, der Mann drückte seine Zigarette aus und merkte an: „Ja man munkelt sogar, das die Truffulabäume  irgend etwas mit seinem Produkt zu tun hatten, weil er sehr viele Abholzen lies. Aber eigentlich wusste niemand genau, woraus dieses sonderbare Kleidungsstück bestand.“  
  
Ein Schwall Luft brach von seinen Lippen, Once-ler hatte gar nicht gemerkt wie er die Luft angehalten hatte. Nun war ihm auch klar warum ein guter Teil des Waldes so jung war  und bei einem verfallenen Fabrik Gebäude gab es nur Baumstümpfe. Das muss dann wohl ein Überbleibsel von Mister Greed-lers Unternehmen sein. Tausend Fragen kreisten in seinem Kopf! Kann es sein das dieser Mister Greed-ler 60 Jahre vor ihm, eine Art Vorläufer des Thneeds produziert hatte? Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals und er fühlte sich diesem verschollenen Mann auf einmal unglaublich nahe!  
Er brauchte so ein mysteriöses Kleidungsstück! Nur so konnte er seine These prüfen!  
„Wo bekomme ich so was her? Sie sagen das es damals sehr Populär war!“, Once-ler stolperte fast über seine eigene Worte. Das ganze hatte ihn so aufgewühlt, das er nicht mal daran dachte seine Neugier zu maskieren. Er fiel einfach so mit der Tür ins Haus.  
  
Miss du Bou lächelte hinter ihrem Fächer. “Nun das gestaltet sich als schwer. Mister Harvey könnte eins besitzen – aber der hasst Sie ja jetzt, mein Lieber.“  
  
„Aber wie kann das sein? Wenn es so Populär war, müssten doch noch jede menge Exemplare existieren!“ begann er verzweifelt zu sprächen, sich dabei leicht zu seinen Gesprächspartnern lehnend.  
  
Der Baron schmunzelte etwas gedrückt und öffnete die Hände, wie in einer Entschuldigung. „Sehen sie Mister Once-ler. Damals waren das ganz andere Zeiten. Mister Greed-ler hatte viele Feinde, schon zu Lebzeiten. Nachdem er so mysteriös verschwunden ist hatte sich das nicht gebessert. Es gab eine Säuberung und dann war da ja noch der Krieg. Viele seiner Kleidungsstücke die es überstanden hatten, müssten der Stoffspenden an die Soldaten zum Opfer gefallen sein. Damals gab es ein Mangel an Uniformen, so das alle Bürger verpflichtet waren Stoff zu spenden.“  
  
Once-ler schüttelte den Kopf – aus dem Geschichtsuntersicht erinnerte er sich dunkel an den besagten Krieg. Aber was bedeutete das mit der Säuberung? Also fragte er danach. Oh Mann er brauchte dringend etwas Stärkeres als Champagner!   
  
„Nun mein Lieber. Damals gab es keine Umweltvorschriften, Niemand kümmerte es. Mister Greed-ler fällte damals so viele Bäume, um den Bedarf seiner Kunden zu stillen, das er fast den ganzen Wald auslöschte. Am Fluss hatte er unzählige Färbereien, die das Wasser verseuchten. Und auch die Maschinen von damals waren nicht so sauber und  umweltfreundlich wie heute. Nicht war Chester?“  
  
„Man kann sogar sagen, es waren richtige Dreckschleudern. Mister Greed-ler hatte  das Ökosystem fast zerstört, was noch Gesundheitliche Schäden mit sich brachte. Viele seiner Arbeiter erkrankten, wegen der Chemikalien und der schlechten Luft. Ich erinnere mich sogar dunkel, an das Gerücht das er selbst an Tuberkulose deswegen erkrankte war. Sein Markenzeichen war ein extravaganter grüner Mantel und grüne Opernhandschuhe, die er immer über der Kleidung trug. Man munkelte sie seien oft blutbefleckt gewesen, vor seinem verschwinden. Als er dann weg war sollen die Menschen wie aus einer Trance erwacht sein. Entsetzt über die Zerstörung hatte man alles seine Besitztümer veräußert und den Rest den Erdboden gleich gemacht. Damals hatte sich ein ganz neues Umweltbewusstsein entwickelt. Jetzt sind die wenigen seiner Habseligkeiten, die es überstanden haben, in alle Winde zerstreut.“, führte der Baron weiter aus, nachdem Miss du Bou kurz das Word übernommen hatte.  
  
Zwei Finger hebend bestellte Once-ler einen Kellner zu sich. „Einen Brandy...“ kurz sah er zum Baron und Miss du Bou. „Ein Scotch Whisky.“ bestellte der Baron und Miss du Bou schloss sich Once-ler in seiner Getränkewahl an, wobei sie – mindestens - auf einen Solera Reserva bestand. Once-ler hatte keine Ahnung was das bedeutete, aber der Kellner nickte.  
  
Once-ler fühlte sich etwas geschafft von den neuen Informationen. Am Anfang hatte er gedacht das dieser Mister Greed-ler einfach nur ein unverschämt junger und erfolgreicher Geschäftsmann gewesen war, der irgendwann untergetaucht ist. Aber diese ganzen Schattenseiten! Hoffentlich brachte das kein Unglück. Er wollte das sein Unternehmen nicht nur eine kurze Sternstunde hatte, sondern sehr lange überdauerte. Bis er so alt war wie diese Herrschaften hier mit denen er hier saß und trank.  
Andererseits schien hier das Hauptproblem neben Neider die Umweltverschmutzung gewesen sein.  
  
Etwas das Once-ler nicht grade fürchten musste. Natürlich nutzte er die Truffulabüchel für sein Thneed. Aber er hatte sehr Effektive Zupf-Maschinen und strenge Auflagen. Zusätzlich pflanzte er jetzt schon neue Bäume, da er mit einer zunahmen seiner Verkäufe rechnetet Er hatte seit seiner Ankunft nicht einen Baumfällen müssen. Und seine Fabrik war mit guten Filtersystemen ausgestattet wie seine Maschinen die auch sehr Leise waren. Nach einem kurzen Schrecken ließen sich nicht mal die Tiere mehr von den Zupf-Maschinen stören, zumal diese sehr leise arbeiteten.  
Once-ler hatte dennoch haufenweise Papierkram, nur wegen der Umweltauflagen, dass es ihn regelmäßig zum stöhnen brachte. Es war so lästig! Er konnte sich gar nicht vorstellen das es früher ohne diesen Kram ging und ein nicht gleich Tausend Tier und Umweltschutzverbände aufs Dach gestiegen sind.  
  
Der Kellner Brachte ihre Getränke und Miss du Bou meinte elegant die Bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit in ihrem Glas schwenkend. „Ich habe sogar gehört das er dem Wahnsinn verfallen sein soll vor seinem spurlosen Verschwinden.“  
  
„So?“, fragte der Baron, dem dieser Leckerbissen wohl auch neu war.  
  
„Ja, etwas von einem orangenen Tier, das ihn verfolgt. Er soll es über all gesehen haben bevor er verschwand. Mister Harvey weiß bestimmt mehr darüber... zu schade das er nicht hier ist.“, meinte sie mit gesenkter Stimme und raffte  ihre fliederfarbene Stola enger.   
  
Once-ler hob eine Augenbraue und wollte grade etwas nach harken ,als ein kleiner runder Mann mit hoch roten Kopf auf sie zu kam – oder besser trampelte und somit ihrer aller drei Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.   
  
„Da ist er ja! Der unverschämte Grünschnabel!“, zeterte der Mann mit donnernder Stimme los und blickte Once-ler geradewegs an, dieser schluckte und rutschte in seinem Sitz etwas zurück.   
Der Mann war so wütend, das ihm fast die Melone vom Kopf fiel und sein Backenbart zitterte, in der Hand schwenkte der unbekannte Mann irgend etwas.  
  
„Das muss ein versehen sein Sir! Ich kenne sie nicht mal!“, stotterte Once-ler während Miss du Bou das Geheimnis um den Fremden lüftete und somit auch den Grund dessen Zornes „Ach Mister J.J. Harvey! Der Mann der Stunde.“  
  
Dieser Achtete nicht auf die Frau oder den Baron sondern knallte Once-ler das womit er gewedelt hatte, vor ihm auf den Tisch, das sein Glas erbebte. Es stellte sich als Scheckheft heraus. „Sagen Sie mir ihren Preis! Was wollen Sie für den Tisch und den Stuhl!?“,polterte der untersetzte kleine Mann mit funkelten Augen. Er trug einen Brauen dreiteiligen Anzug, mit einer furchtbar hässlichen gepunkteten Krawatte und passenden Einstecktuch dazu.  
  
  
„Äh...“, formulierte Once-ler sehr intelligent. Das war also sein … Widersacher?  
  
Der Baron lachte neben Ihnen: „Und deswegen kommst du erst  jetzt Justin? Wo hast du den gesteckt?“  
  
Der Kopf von Mister Harvey schnippte zum Baron und er brummte „Vorher habe ich versucht Haper zu bestechen, das der Schreibtisch und Stuhl beim Transport ganz zufällig verschwindet, aber dieser räudige Köter lässt sich einfach nicht bestechen!“  
  
Once-ler klappte bald die Kinnlade runter. Diese Unverschämtheit - gab dieser Klops seinen Bestechungsversuch einfach zu, während Once-ler hier am Tisch saß!? Er war empört!   
  
„Das wäre aber auch wirklich schlecht für sein Geschäft.“, merkte Miss du Bou an und lächelte hinter ihrem Fescher. „Nicht das ich es nicht auch schon versucht hätte... ach dieses bezaubernde Service aus der Mandschu-Dynastie! Mir Blutet immer noch das Herz..“   
  
„Nicht wahr!?“, pflichtete Mister Harvey ihr bei und schnaubte  noch: „Möge diesen Hund, der Fluch der Krähen treffen, das sich sein Inneres nach Außen dreht!“  
  
Once-ler unterbrach diese illustre Runde mit einen Räuspern, offenbar kannten die Drei sich sehr gut. „Mister -“,begann er energisch, seine Stimme war vielleicht einen Tick höher als gewöhnlich, wegen seiner Erregung.“Ich gedenke nicht Ihnen die Stücke zu verkaufen, die ich rechtmäßig erstanden habe! Zugegeben hatten sie mir zu beginn nur gefallen, aber jetzt wo ich mehr über ihren Vorbesitzer erfahren habe, muss ich gestehen – Ich denke  nicht im Traum daran sie jemals wieder her zugeben! Aber – sie können mir gerne eins seiner universellen Kleidungsstücke verkaufen, sollte sich eins  in ihren Besitz befinden!“  
  
„Sapperlot! Da triff mich doch der Blitz! Noch kein Haar am Sack aber solche Töne spucken!“,donnerte Mister Harvey während sich der Baron an seinem Whiskey verschluckte und sich schließlich kichernd aufs Knie schlug. Von den ruppigen Worte offenbar sehr amüsiert. Einige Tröpfchen Whiskey glitzerten noch in seinem Schnurrbart. Miss du Bou, zuckte hingegen nicht mal, während sich Once-ler fühlte, als hätte man ihn mit der flachen Hand  ins Gesicht geschlagen!   
  
„Außerdem heißt es nicht 'universelles Kleidungsstück' sondern Scarf!“, korrigierte Mister Harvey. „Aber du hast Eier in der Hose Jungchen – das Respektiere ich.“, fügte der ruppige Mann hinzu.  
  
„Danke.“, sagte Once-ler brüsk.   
  
„Aber ich werde Ihnen einen Dreck verkaufen!“  
  
„So wie ich Ihren Mister!“, zischte Once-ler Zähne knirschend.  
  
Der Baron grinste heimlich während sein Blick zwischen den Männern hin und her ging. Auch Miss du Bou schien über ein kleines Geheimnis zu schmunzeln, während sich Once-ler und Mister Harvey mit Blicken töteten.  
  
„Nun“, räusperte sich der Baron um die Aufmerksamkeit an sich zu nehmen, „Da hier offenbar eine Pattsituation vorliegt sollten wir und erfreulicheren Dingen zu wenden: Justin – Barbett war so freundlich mich und den jungen Mister Once-ler zu berichten das Mister Greed-ler wohl an Verfolgungswahn litt – du als Experte kannst uns doch bestimmt noch mehr über das Orangene Tier berichten?“ _

_So kam es also das sie nun zu Viert beisammen saßen – ihre kleine Runde hatte sich der Bequemlichkeit halber an einen Tisch bewegt. Vertrauensvoll lehnte sich Mister Harvey nach vorne, ein Glas Whisky in seiner fleischigen Pranke.  
  
„Es - keineswegs ein Tier, Querfurt!“, Mister Harvey leerte in einem Zug sein Glas mit einem Schmatzen und knallte es auf den Tisch, das es klirrte.  
„Was war es dann?“, fragte Miss du Bou, sich nicht an der energischen Art des dicklichen Mannes störend,wehrend zumindest der Baron etwas Leidend aussah.Wenn auch nur wegen des würdelosen Whisky Konsums, des anderen Herren.  
  
„Nun zieh nicht so ein Gesicht Chester! So gut ist diese Gesöff nicht, als das du deine Trauer Mine auspacken kannst.“, schnaubte Mister Harvey kernig und orderte einen Kellner.  
  
Auch Once-lers Glas war schon wieder leer und wie die beiden Anderen Männer fand er  sich auch mit einen Glas Whisky on the rock wieder. Nach dem ersten Nippen verzog er angewidert das Gesicht, was ihn vom Baron ein schmunzeln einbrachte und von Mister Harvey ein donnerndes Lachen und ein Schulterklopfen, das ihn fast mit der Nase auf den Tisch geschickt hätte.  
  
Once-ler blitzte den Mann wütend an und fauchte: „Wollten Sie nicht etwas über das Tier erzählen?“  
  
„Kann schon sein. Und wollten Sie mir nicht den Tisch und Stuhl verkaufen?“, meinte der Mann grinsend.  
  
„Mit Sicherheit nicht!“,fluchte Once-ler mit roten Wangen.  
  
„Nun wie dem auch sein...“, der Mann winkte ab wand sich wieder seinem kompletten Publikum zu, „Wie ich schon sagte war es kein Tier, das er gesehen hatte.“  
  
„Also hatte er wirklich was gesehen?“, unterbrach Miss du Bou.  
  
„Nun ja... zumindest seine Sekretärin schwört darauf. Ich hatte  einige seiner Mitarbeiter, die ich noch aufspüren konnte, befragt.Viele wahrn's nicht. Mittlerweile dürfte die Alte Krähe verstorben sein – weiß der Geier ob sie die Wahrheit gesagt hatte.“  
  
„Und was hat sie nun gesagt!?“, fragte Once-ler ungeduldig aber auch sehr neugierig. Auch der Baron hatte den Hals gereckt und hörte gespannt zu.  
  
„Sie schwört darauf das er mit etwas oder jemanden in seinem Büro geredet hatte. Das wohl auch nicht zu knapp! Und  er war definitiv alleine und sie schwört das sie auch keinen Anruf für ihn oder zu ihm durchgestellt hatte.“  
  
„Na und? Dann hat er eben Selbstgespräche geführt!“, meinte Miss du Bou und tupfte sich das Gesicht mit einem Spitzentaschentuch.  
  
Mister Harvey schüttelte den Kopf  und nahm noch einen Schluck. „Nein. Sie sagt er hätte zum Lorax gesprochen. Es soll den Nahmen sogar mal wutentbrannt von seinem Balkon aus in den Wald geschrien haben... das war wohl kurz vor seinem Verschwinden.  
  
Benommen schüttelte  sich Once-ler aus seiner Starre. Er hatte die Luft angehalten ohne es zu merken. Jetzt neigte er leicht den Kopf und fragte verwirrt: „Was ist ein Lorax?“ Er fand das ganze etwas unheimlich und trank wieder von seinem Glas. Kunz darauf verzog er das Gesicht. Er hatte vergessen das der Whisky leider so gar nicht süß wahr...  
Nervös verfolgten seine Finger die Maserung des Tische und verweilten an einer etwas unebenen Rille.  
  
  
„Nicht ein Lorax – DER Lorax.“, bekräftigte Mister Harvey seine Aussage.  
  
Der Baron streichelte seinen Bart und dachte laut nach: „Lorax... war das nicht eine Märchenfigur? Ein Biest das im Wald lebt?“  
  
Der andere Mann nickte halb, schien aber nicht ganz einverstanden: „Es gibt tatsächlich Geschichten in denen er ein kleiner mieser Bastard ist ,der Menschen zerfleischt, die zu lange im Wald bleiben – aber in den meisten Geschichten ist er ein friedlicher Waldgeist. Beschützer und Stimme der Bäume. Ein Mystisches Wesen das Kinder, die sich im Wald verirrt haben, hinaus Hilft und in Harmonie mit den Tieren lebt. Ich habe viel recherchiert.“  
  
„Von so einem Märchen hab ich noch nie gehört!“, meinte Once-ler.  
  
„Die Geschichten und Sagen sind sehr alt Grünschnabel! Außerdem sind sie Regional bei Truffulabaumbeständen angesiedelt und so weit ich weiß, bist du nicht von hier!“  
  
Once-ler verschränkte beleidigt die Arme und Schnaubte. Wurde aber Ignoriert.  
  
„Und Mister Greed-ler glaubte also das der Lorax ihn verfolgt?“, fragte Miss du Bou zweifelnd.  
  
„Wer kann das schon sagen? Seine Sekretärin schwört drauf. Und ich habe noch ein paar andere Quellen die ähnliches behaupten. Wer weiß? Vielleicht hatte er doch gemerkt wie schlimm er die Natur zerstört hatte und sein schlechtes Gewissen hat ihn vielleicht in Form des Lorax – als Hüter der Bäume – verfolgt?“  
  
Schwer stützte sich der Baron auf den Tisch. „Also war er wirklich verrückt in seinen letzten Jahren?“, erkundigte sich dieser  interessiert. Aber Mister Harvey zuckte nur die Schultern und orderte neue Getränke für alle.  
  
„Oh Bitte – Welcher großer Künstler oder Erfinder hatte den bitte schon noch alle fünf Sinne beisammen.“, fügte Miss du Bou im Plauderton hinzu.  
  
Once-ler fühlte sich schon ganz schummrig von dem Alkohol und auch etwas ängstlich von der Geschichte – auch wenn er das  niemals zugeben würde! Er hatte im Wald jedenfalls noch keine komischen Baum-Heinzelmännchen gesehen! Und er war schon ein gutes Jahr dort. Und er war auch Erfinder und gewissermaßen Künstler und Geistig sehr kohärent! Besten Dank auch!  
  
„Ich denke bei Künstlern spricht man nicht von Wahnsinn, sondern man nennt es Exzentrisch.“, ergänzte der Baron höflich.  
  
War er Exzentrisch? Fragte sich Once-ler stirnrunzelnd und nahm noch einen Schluck. Der Geschmack des Whiskys störte ihn immer weniger, außerdem wärmte es ihn so schön! Er schielte etwas zu Miss du Bou die kichernd meinte: „Vielleicht sind die Krater am Schreibtisch und Stuhl von einem Wild gewordenen Lorax!“  
  
Mister Harvey Schnaubte und der  Baron fragte Glucksend: „Oder von seiner Verlobten – hatte sie nicht auch Orangenes Haar?“  
  
Once-ler wurde rot bis zu den Ohren, „Er hatte eine Verlobte?“  
  
„Oh ja!“, flötete Miss du Bou, die Alte Damme schien nun richtig in ihren Element zu sein. „Sie hieß Norma Wigens – eine richtige Diva. Damals war sie eine sehr bekannte Sängerin. Er soll sie in einen Nachtclub singen gehört und sich unsterblich verliebt haben!“  
  
„Hast du nicht mal gemeint er ist ein richtiger Casanova gewesen Justin?“, fragte der Baron und drehte sich zu Mister Harvey,aber noch bevor der den Mund aufmachen konnte zwitscherte Miss du Bou: „Ich habe gehört, es soll ein richtiger Schwerenöter gewesen sein. Der nicht hat liegen lassen!“, dann senkte sie die Stimme zu einem Flüsterton, „Es soll sich sogar junge Männer ins  Bett geholt haben, wenn sich die Gelegenheit bot. Aber  zu seiner Norma ist er immer wieder zurück gekehrt.“  
  
Once-ler klingelten die Ohren und er zupfte sich am Kragen – wohin um Himmelswillen ging dieses  Gespräch nur? Die zwei anderen Männer schienen von der Homoerotischen Information auch etwas unangenehm berührt zu sein.  
„...äh...aber Geheiratet haben sie nicht?“, traute er sich zu fragen.  
  
„Ähem – also... es war wohl ein redliches Hin und Her gewesen, wie Barbett schon angedeutet hat. In der Tat war Mister Greed-ler eine sehr Treue Seele, nach meinen Quellen zumindest nach der Verlobung. Aber er hat sich wohl gerne auch woanders Appetit geholt...doch das war nicht der Grund weswegen es nie zu Hochzeit kam.“, meinte Mister Harvey und zog eine Pfeife hervor die er konzentriert mit Tabak stopfte. Der Baron nahm sich eine neue Zigarette und reichte das Papierchen Streichhölzer an Mister Harvey weiter.  
  
„Oh Danke Chester -“, er setzte die Pfeife an die Lippen und zündete Vorsichtig den Tabak im Pfeifenkopf an, wobei er zunächst ein paar Luftzüge nahm um die Flamme in den Kopf zu saugen. Dann schüttelte er das Streichholz aus.  
  
„Ich dachte immer sein verschwinden war der Grund?“, warf der Baron ein mit einer lässigen Handbewegung.  
  
Mister Harvey schüttelte den Kopf, „Nein ihre Verlobung wurde schon vorher gelöst... oder  zumindest war es in Gange - ich habe die Dokumente in die Hände bekommen.“  
  
Der Baron stieß einen Pfiff aus. Aber Mister Harvey verzog nur die Lippen zu einem kleinen Lächeln, als einzige Anerkennung. Once-ler nahm an es war nicht so leicht an amtliche Dokumente zu kommen von nicht Familienangehörigen.  
„Ich gebe das nicht gerne zu, aber... Fräulein Norma soll nicht glücklich gewesen sein. Sie habe ihn wohl als Monster beschimpft nach Angabe eines Dienstmädchens, das  an der Tür Gelauscht hatte. Fräulein Betti Karter, war damals in Mister Greed-lers Diensten. Sie wurde extra für Fräulein Norma eingestellt.Sie hatten kein Freundschaftliches oder sehr nahes Verhältnis aber die hat Fräulein Norma häufig weinen gesehen. Und manchmal hatte sie ein Scheppern gehört, als würde man etwas er unter werfen. Laut ihr War Mister Greed-ler sehr Scharmant in der Öffentlichkeit, aber er schien im privaten ein ordentliches Temperament zu haben.“, schloss Mister Harvey seine Erzählung.  
  
  
Once-ler fühlte sich etwas betäubt. Er war vorher so beeindruckt gewesen und jetzt fühlte er sich etwas schäbig. Miss du Bous Kommentar munterte ihn etwas auf, obwohl er sich deswegen fast doppelt schuldig fühlte. „Meist geht es bei solchen Dingen um Geld. Ich habe von der Mutter einer meiner Freundinnen gehört, das die Kariere von Fräulein Norma Wiggins unter der Verlobung gelitten hatte und sie soll wohl auch einen sehr sehr guten Freund  in einer anderen Stadt gehabt haben.“   
  
„Oh Barbett – Sie meinen möglicherweise, war sogar Fräulein Wiggins untreu?“, fragte der Baron.  
  
„Nun es ist eine alte Geschichte nicht?Junge erfolgreich und  selbstständige Frau verliebt sich. Aber der zukünftige Ehemann arbeitet  nur. Hat keine Zeit für sie. Außerdem steht er eben so in der Öffentlichkeit wie sie. Wären ihr Ruhm welkt, nimmt seiner zu und bevor sie zur Hausfrau verkommt, geht sie lieber oder sucht sich woanders Trost. Dann kommen noch vorwürfe hinzu - und Tatar – das Drama ist geboren~“, die alte Dame fächerte  sich Luft zu und sah zu Mister Harvey, der nachdenklich seine Pfeife paffte. „Möglich..“, Brummte er, „In der Tat weiß ich welchen 'Freund' du meinst Barbett. Norma Wiggins hat nach dem Verschwinden ihres Verlobten tatsächlich die Stadt gewechselt und ihren Freund von damals geheiratet.Ihre Kariere hat sich wegen dem Krieg nicht wieder erholt. Wusstet ihr das ihr Enkel zurück nach Greenvill gezogen ist? Aber der Bursche weiß nichts. Hab mit ihm Gesprochen, aber er meint seine Oma hat nie über ihre Jugend gesprochen. Wusste nicht mal das sie früher Verlobt war. Ist ein netter Junge. Hat einen kleines Motorradgeschäft.“  
  
Mittlerweile hatte Once-ler sein Jacket geöffnet, ihm war sehr schwül und das Thema machte ihn traurig, also versuchte er das Thema zu Wechseln: „Mister Harvey? Warum sind sie so ein Leidenschaftlicher Fan?“, fragte er vorsichtig.  
  
„Hm? Nun Grünschnabel – er war der Mann der Modewelt. Bis heute unübertroffen. Viele  Modedesigner haben seine Entwürfe als Grundlage für ihre eigenen Ideen genommen. Sind aber nie an ihn heran gekommen -“  
  
„Also sind  Sie auch Modedesigner?“, fragte Once-ler etwas zweifelnd auf das sonderbare Outfit, des Mannes.  
  
„Leider nein, nicht das ich es nicht versucht habe. Aber ich bin wohl leider nicht aus diesem Holz geschnitzt.“, meinte er bedauernd und kratzte seinen Backenbart „Aber ich erkenne Qualität und Talent wenn ich es sehe. Meine Familie ist seit Generationen der Zunft der Stoffhändler verschrieben. Wir haben auch die besten und haltbarsten Garne, überhaupt!“, fügte er nicht ohne Stolz hinzu, wobei seine Brust anschwoll.   
  
Once-ler Merke auf – er suchte noch gutes Garn!, Das meiste vom Thneed wurde gewebt aus Truffulabüscheln. Aber an manchen Stellen musste es genäht werden und mit seinem jetzigen Zulieferant war Once-ler noch nicht so zufrieden. „Garne sagen Sie?“, erkundigt Once-ler sich berechnend und neugierig.  
  
Als zwischen ihm und Mister Harvey ein Leidenschaftliches Gespräch über Faserstärken und Farbtönen entflammte, verabschiedeten sich Baron Querfurt und Miss du Bou, für die Nacht. Aber nicht ohne ein versprächen sich zum Frühstück  wieder  zu verbinden, bevor Sie abreisen würden.  
  
Once-ler und Mister Harvey tranken noch, bis sie 3 Uhr Morgens aus der Baar gebeten wurden. Zwischen durch waren sie noch wie zwei Lausbuben zu ihren Neuerwerb geschlichen – leider hatte man den Tisch und Stuhl schon angefangen zu verpacken.  
Über die Nacht Freundeten sie sich trotz allen an. Die Frage mit den Verkauf, entwickelte sich zwischen ihnen zum Running Gag. An Stelle eines Widersachers hatte er nun einen Potentiellen Geschäftspartner: Mann möchte staunen – wenn man bedachte das Sie sich einen Dreck verkaufen wollten.  
  
An diesem Abend – oder Morgen viel Once-ler sehr glücklich und zufrieden ins Bett. Am Morgen erwachte er mit den Kater seines Lebens! Trotz allem schaffte er es zum Brunchs 12 Uhr, mit den Baron, Miss du Bou und einen unverschämt munteren Mister Harvey. Nach dem sich Once-ler einige Kommentare gefallen lassen musste: das die heutige Jugend offenbar gar nichts mehr aus hielt.  
Bestellte ihm Miss du Bou das was sie  ein Kater-Frühstück nannte. Tatsächlich ging es ihm danach besser und die Gespräche flossen leicht zwischen ihnen.  
Ob obwohl Once-lers Gesellschaft gut 30- 40 Jahre älter war als er verstand er sich blendend mit den Herrschaften.   
Miss du Bou lud ihn zu sich ein um ihre chinesischen Kostbarkeiten zu Zeigen und der Baron lies Once-ler nicht gehen bis dieser ihm zusagte nächsten Monat mit ihm zu Golfen. Once-ler hatte im Leben noch keinen Golfschläger in den Händen gehalten!   
Sobald Once-lers Errungenschaften bei ihm in der Fabrik waren würde er auch Mister Harvey wiedersehen. Dieser Versprach mit einigen Proben vorbei zukommen damit die das Geschäftliche klären konnten. Once-ler wies darauf hin das Mister Harvey ruhig zugeben konnte das er nicht ihn besuchen wollte um die geschäftlichen Einzelheiten zu klären – sondern nur den Schreibtisch und Stuhl besuchen wollte! Zumindest der Baron und Miss du Bou konnten darüber lachen, auch wenn es sie etwas erstaunte, das Once-ler und Justin sich nicht nur verstanden, sondern sogar Geschäftlich zusammen kamen.  
  
Wie es passiert war wüste Once-ler nicht, aber noch vor der Abreise war er mit seinen drei neuen Bekanntschaften per du. Auch wenn es Justin vorzog ihn weiter Grünschnabel zu nennen, und auch Miss du Bou konnte sich von dem 'mein Lieber' nicht ganz trennen.'_  
  
  
Liebevoll rieb Once-ler über die Tischkante,“Wer hätte gedacht das ich so schnell  Freunde finden würde... hihi... und das auf einer Geschlossenen Gesellschaftlich als Außenseiter!“, sprach er als wäre jemand da. Der Seiden glatte Bezug des Stuhles schmeichelte seiner Haut - fast wie ein Streicheln auf seinem Rücken, wenn er sich zurücklehnte. Es Schloss die Augen und seufzte entspannt „Ich bin so froh das Mutter nicht dabei war. Mit ihr wäre ich nie so lange geblieben. Gut das sie diese Wellness-Woche nicht verschieben wollte … ach ja~“  
  
Für den Moment hatte Once-ler keine Sorgen.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Geschichte habe ich auch schon auf FF.de seit einiger Zeit. https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/580753910000eda437ba5075/2/Unvergessen


End file.
